Displays based on inorganic micro Light Emitting Diodes (μLEDs) have attracted increasing attention for applications in emerging portable electronics and wearable computers, such as Head-Mounted Displays (HMDs), wristwatches, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and other similar devices. However, it has been challenging to obtain high-efficiency red, green and blue μLEDs using the same technologies and materials. Although it may be possible to achieve high-efficiency red, green and blue μLEDs using different technologies and materials, the manufacturing complexity of the displays increases. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved technologies and materials to produce high-efficiency red, green and blue emitters, while also reducing manufacturing complexity of the display components.